


Pledge

by Gairid



Series: Drabble Dimanche [3]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Other, Pedophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-03
Updated: 2010-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gairid/pseuds/Gairid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the weekly Drabble Dimanche challenge in the Livejournal community vc_media. The titles of the drabbles are also the prompts for that week.</p><p>4 July, 2010</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pledge

His mother was right; he could never _accept_.

He could not accept the dull brutality of his life. He could not accept the memory of the ogre in his boyhood room, the crackle of the straw mattress beneath the weight of the monster. He could not accept the stark fact of Gabrielle's decline even as he made his pledge to her to find his life in Paris.

His resentment of her faded when she handed him his freedom and when he stood in the marketplace speaking to the letter-writer, Lestat made good on his second pledge to her.


End file.
